


latín y otras lenguas muertas

by minigami



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoño, Monmouth Manufacturing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	latín y otras lenguas muertas

Blue está tumbada en la cama. Sus dedos de los pies, dentro de unos calcetines a rayas de colores, siguen el ritmo de una canción que solo ella parece escuchar. Tamborilean contra el suelo de madera del apartamento sin hacer apenas ruido.

Es tan pequeña que su cabeza no llega al otro lado de la cama. Atraviesa el colchón de lado a lado, un fajo de apuntes en la tripa y el pelo sujeto con una diadema de plástico rosa que brilla cada vez que la toca el sol de otoño.

Desde donde Ronan está sentado en el suelo solo puede ver sus rodillas, y el movimiento decidido cada vez que gesticula. Discute con Gansey de algo, porque siempre discute con Gansey, que está sentado en la cabeza de la cama y tiene una botella de zumo en el hueco entre sus piernas cruzadas. Le bailan las gafas en la punta de la nariz. Gesticula tanto como Blue, energía que se transforma en movimiento. A su lado, sobre la almohada, está Chainsaw, limpiándose las plumas.

Noah está entre los dos, la cabeza en el hombro de Blue y los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando intercepta la mirada de Ronan, le sonríe, contento. Bajo el sol, parece vivo, tan cálido y dorado como cualquiera de los demás.

Ronan se estira sobre el suelo, y cierra los ojos. Intenta no pensar en lo cerca que queda su cabeza de Adam, la única persona en toda la habitación que realmente está haciendo los deberes. La luz del sol le ilumina desde atrás, filtrándose a través de los ventanales del apartamento, se refleja en los apuntes que tiene extendidos a su alrededor y le hace fruncir el ceño.

Y Ronan juega con los ojos cerrados a imaginar las líneas que dibujan los huesos de su espalda a través de la camiseta casi transparente que lleva, la sombra de sus pestañas sobre las mejillas, la forma que tiene de destrozarse los labios con los dientes cuando está pensando.

Sabe que está haciendo latín, porque siempre hace latín cuando sabe que Ronan va a estar cerca.

Escucha el ruido de las alas de Chainsaw un segundo antes de que ella se le pose en el pecho, sus garras clavándose en su camiseta. Ronan abre los ojos cuando le grita, le sonríe, le acaricia el plumaje de la cabeza con un dedo cuidadoso y luego mira de reojo a Adam, que desvía la vista, parpadea.

Luego le acerca una hoja de papel arrastrándola por el suelo hasta que le da a Ronan en la mano.

—¿Qué? – Ronan no se mueve.  
—Es lo de latín. ¿Le echas un ojo?  
—¿Por qué?

Adam se queda rígido, la mandíbula apretada, y Ronan deja correr el tiempo, estira los segundos y su paciencia. Finalmente, afecta un suspiro y coge el folio, lleno de letra diminuta y desordenada. Aparta a Chainsaw, que se queja a graznidos y luego se va al baño/cocina a explorar, y se sienta, la cama a su espalda. Adam se coloca a su lado. Rodilla con rodilla, hombro con hombro.

—¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas? – le espeta, molesto.

Ronan le ignora y se sonríe, empieza a repasar los ejercicios de latín, y en la cama Noah suelta una de sus carcajadas, rasposa y aspirada.


End file.
